Neria (Aura)
Description Neria or otherwise known as the Attack Aura is known to either increase the strength of the Pokemon or the strength of the moves. The characteristics are as such, that a glowing like aura will surround either the Pokemon as the Pokemon attacks using any moves or surround the move itself. Through the aura surrounding the move makes it a lot more powerful then it surrounding the Pokemon who releases the attack. The move gains hidden qualities and makes it a lot more potent and increases the potential of the move used of which are offensively based so no defensive or counter offensive moves would work with this one. It is known at level twenty that it puts some strain on the one controlling this aura when they focus their attacks but the attack increase is tremendous but until the Pokemon learns to handle the strain that level of the aura is hard to reach or control. The aura is generally a red color. Any Pokemon with this aura is semi protected by strength degrading moves. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Strife (Aura Level gained: 1) (Makes the Pokemon to be stronger by 1.2 times or their moves (rare case) stronger). * Aura Flare (Aura Level gained: 4) (Uses the aura to attack several times in a lashing out movement using the Pokemon’s attack power to fuel it and it is a ranged attack and more powerful than regular moves but it has a limited range)(Attack power: 50, Accuracy: 100). * Aura Storm (Aura Level gained: 8) (Sends out blasts of the aura to strike at opponents it is basically a stronger version of Aura Flare and exceptionally more powerful and it isn’t limited to a range like Aura Flare has.)(Or it can benefit by making Pokemon around the Pokemon who uses this stronger or makes the Pokemon who actually uses it stronger.)(Attack power: 90; Accuracy: 100) * Neaie (Ni-ee-ia) (Aura Level gained: 10) (Allows the Pokemon to pierce through the defenses of a Pokemon no matter if they have an aura or don’t have an aura. Neaie through only makes the power of the move become the usual power that the Pokemon has to start with if it pierces through a defense and cannot penetrate any Pokemon’s defense if the Pokemon being attacked is using protect.)(It can somewhat strike through any move that protects the Pokemon entirely from harm.) * Trisiad (Try-see-aid) (Aura Level gained: 15) (An upgraded version of Strife and makes the Pokemon about 2.4 times stronger or their moves (rare case) stronger). * Aura Nova (Aura Level gained: 17) (Strongest of Neria’s Aura attacks)(It releases the entire aura to strike with it and it requires complete control for it to hit every target or hitting just one. An exceptionally long range with this move) (Attack power: 120 to 140 (depends on how strong the aura is and it gets stronger each level after 17 but stops at 140 whenever that is reached (also when hitting multiple targets, its power is divided by the number of targets that the user aims to hit)); Accuracy: 70) * Strident (Aura Level gained: 20) (Upgraded version of Neaie and it pierces with double the damage that Neaie usually does with a move when it pierces through defenses and it can pierce straight through any moves that protect the Pokemon entirely from harm.) Trivia * Pronounced: Nare (kind of like snare but the s is silent) -eia Category:Aura